stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Gemini
Known as the Dioscuri in Greek and Roman mythology then, gemini is actually an anomalous symbiont being in fact one of those very rare cases of Siamese goa'uld symbionts being a single symbiont with two heads and two completely opposite personalities. Biography Generated by Queen Leda, Gemini is actually two goa'uld fused into one body and as a result presents two different personalities, although both have the worst characteristics of goa'uld. Both Castore and Polluce's personalities grew within the First Prime of the System Lord Ares, arriving not without difficulty at full maturity and only then their malformation was discovered. Instead of eliminating the symbiont, Ares himself decided to experiment a fusion in order to discover the effects of this physical anomaly on the human host body. the two personalities both took control of the host body, disputing it in the first years, until they reached a mutual collaboration based on the situation. together with his father on many occasions, Gemini demonstrated his military and organizational skills during the siege and the conquest of the planet Dioscurias on behalf of his father. The latter, impressed by his son's organizational skills, decided to entrust him with full control of the planet Dioscurias. Forgotten by his father engaged in other conquests, Gemini grew in power, succeeding in forming his own guard jaffà, his own fleet and adapting the civilization Dioscurites to the military characteristics requested by him. Remained isolated for over a millennium, Gemini decided to reappear looking for visibility, but unfortunately attracting the attention before Apophis, and then Sokar himself. The latter defeated him and forced him to flee while the planet was conquered and the population exterminated for the pleasure of the same Sokar. Defeated and humiliated, Gemini returned from his father Ares, also in serious condition due to the interstellar war between him and the System Lord Cronus. Only the unexpected death of Cronus, allowed Gemini and his father Ares, to survive and regain some of the lost territories. Unfortunately, the planet Dioscurias was assigned to a minor and pursued goa'uld conquered by the forces of Anubis, forcing Gemini to serve as a general in the service of Ares. This condition continued in the years that followed the fall of the third dynasty and the advent of the fourth. Only the final exile of Anubis, put an end to this dark period and Gemini was chosen for his military and strategic skills by the council goa'uld, which in the meantime had imposed a delegation to direct expedition in the galaxy pegasus. With nothing left to lose, Gemini accepted the assigned assignment, joining the shipping body. Stargate Renaissance After arriving in the galaxy pegasus as part of the Atlantis Expedition, Gemini entered the exploration team along with Captain Sheppard. Apparently collaborative, Kentesh secretly collected information not only on the planets and populations encountered, but also with the same Wraith (with the latter secretly for the first year). Like the remaining goa'uld of the expedition, he maintained his cover image for the first year, until he left the city of Atlantis and stopped on some intermediate planets before reaching the designated planet that was later named Hinnom. On the planet, Gemini used the population still terrorized by the arrival of the goa'uld passing by as a God of War. Thanks to the information obtained, Gemini and the rest of the goa'uld present in the Atlantis expedition, they devised a new type of ha'tak that renamed Mel'tak. The latter, more powerful and fast, became the model of spaceships goa'uld for the galaxy pegasus, abandoning the hatak of the Milky Way. The choice of this new ship dictated by the presence of the Wraith in the galaxy, became the spacecraft used mainly by goa'uld in this galaxy despite the low numbers due to the lack of naquada present in the galaxy pegasus. After the completion of the first three Mel'taks, one of them was given to the gemini himself, who with a small army of human warriors, equipped with goa'uld weapons, set out to conquer one of the lesser known planets from the goa'ulde never revealed at the Atlantis expedition. After taking control of the planet Abcari, started a vast program of militarization of the planet by building dozens of underground bases and promoting demographic growth thanks to the great ability to generate food very quickly and in places hidden or inaccessible to the Wraith. Despite the apparent security given by the camouflage used by the population and learned from the goa'uld until that moment, Gemini decided to come out safe to have as a deterrent from any Wriath attack thanks to the presence of the new class of spaceships goa'uld. But it was precisely this security that led almost to total disaster and almost total extermination of the planet's population. After tracking down the planet, the Wraiths presented themselves to a fleet of about twenty beehives, forcing Gemini to request the help of the other goa'ulds in the Pegasus galaxy. Despite the numerical superiority, the Wraith only succeeded in damaging the goa'uld fleet, but mortgaging Gemini's leadrship among the goa'ulds of the galaxy pegasus. Delegitimate to rule in the name of all goa'uld, Gemini was deposed and abandoned in the ruins of Abcari with few followers and no mel'tak to defend himself. Forced to fall back into the underground city, goa'uld began a life of looting and massacre as a marauder throughout the galaxy. Ra return In the following years, Gemini gradually rebuilt his power, eliminating one after another all the goa'uld who had judged him and forced him into exile. His revenge was particularly ruthless especially against goa'uld Kentesh, guilty according to Gemini for instigating the rest of the collective goa'uld against him. After drawing Kentesh into one of the planets that had previously been the site of a battle between Wraith and Tau'rì, he captured the goa'uld by removing all his armed escort. Attempts to save Kentesh's life were worthless. After requesting contact with the other goa'uld, Gemini killed, extracted and devoured the symbionte of Kentesh, unleashing the horror and indignation. This gesture, however, initiated a series of assassination attempts by the other goa'ulds of the galaxy Pegasus, which ended with the destruction of most of the principals. After claiming the possessions of the deceased goa'uld, Gemini crowned System Lord of the galaxy pegasus, founding the first real stable kingdom of the Pegasus galaxy. Fleets and armies were soon assimilated and unified under the command of the same Gemini, who strengthened the goa'uld territory by further Wraith raids, but also against the explorations of the tau'rì of Atlantis.The first of the three great goa'uld kingdoms of the galaxy, Gemini was amazed when he came from the Milky Way, a goa'uld appeared, named Ra, so equal to the late Supreme System Lord. But underestimating the latter, Gemini contacted the newcomer promising him vast estates, but actually spying and conspiring against him. Unmasked by Ra himself, he was imprisoned, convicted and extracted. the ruinous fall of Gemini became a warning to the rest of the goa'ulds of the Pegasus galaxy, ending the period of warring states and the advent of the Imperial Dynasty of Ra. Personality Gemini because of his Siamese symbiont condition, he possesses two distinct personalities in a single symbiotic body and at the same time in the same body and this has created a remarkable schizophrenia on the part of the same goa'uld towards the human host. Although both possess the worst characteristics of each goa'uld, between the two goa'uld simaesi, castore is the one that is most devoted to pure cruelty while the brother tends to be more balanced. Category:Goa'uld (Pg)